Beacon (TV Series)
''Beacon ''is a Ryanland television series created by Leila Evans. It is based upon a town called Beacon where a group of investigators have to investigate murders each week, with it being billed as a 'mockery to the crime procedural'. The series premiered on September 21, 2009 and was renewed for a second season which began on March 20, 2011. The third season of the series premiered on September 26, 2011 and the fourth on September 23, 2012. On May 12, 2013, Beacon was renewed for a fifth season by RTN, which will premiere on Monday, January 6, 2014. It is speculated that this may be the final season. Synopsis 'Overview' A town in southern Ryanland called Beacon is known for it's difference from other towns. However murders have started to happen with no apparent conclusion. A team of investigators go to the town to investigate these 'mystery' killings. Cast 'Main cast' *Marissa Jason as Natasha Barber - the 'main' member of the investigation team. *Carl Barker as Jon Calton - a friend of Marissa who also leads the investigation team. *Michael Cole as Joseph Carter - a resident of the town who works alongside the investigators. *Lilly Garver as Ashley Tiphes - a resident of the town who is in the middle of the situation. *Mandy Opel as Emma Yindleford - also a resident of the town and is the best friend of Ashley. *Cliff Underwood as Paul McCarthy - the suspect of all the murders. *Tara Bilson as Jo Clover - a mystery woman, who people usually stay away from and is somehow 'different'. *Bobby Indleford as Gareth Gaster - another member of the investigation team. *Dan Josephs as Nathan Klover - a mystery man, just like Jo Clover. *Katherine Jonster as Marie Slover - like Nathan and Jo, a mystery. Episodes Main article: List of Beacon episodes The first season of Beacon contained 22 episodes and the second season will only contain 10 episodes. Development and production RTN, out of a huge pool of pilot scripts, gave Beacon the green light for the pilot due to it's "originality and being the a joke on police procedurals." On February 17, 2009, the casting began and they casted almost half of the cast by April, 2009. The second half were casted before June, 2009. Filming for the pilot commenced on July 17, 2009 and wrapped on August 5, 2009. The RTN network revealed that the show would premiere in the 2009-10 television season in September, but did not reveal the start date, until about 14 days before the show premiere. Then it was revealed to be September 21, 2009. The series premiered on September 21, 2009, for a 22 episodes season and ended on May 17, 2010. In the next upfronts for the 2010-11 season, Beacon was renewed but would not start until March 2011, and for a shorter season. The second season premiered on March 20, 2011, to lower ratings than the first season. Ratings DVD Release